


Bedlam

by merryghoul



Series: Bedlam [1]
Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Community: angst_bingo, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice returns to London to see John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedlam

**Author's Note:**

> Porn Battle fic here.
> 
>  
> 
> Porn Battle prompts: escape, lick, travel, return  
> angst_bingo: Long distance relationship

It’s late in the evening when Alice calls John. “Hello, John,” she says.

“Alice?”

“I tried coming back to see you, but they caught me.”

“Who caught you?”

“Bethlem.”

John sighs. “Alice…”

“I missed you, John. I wanted to say hello. I must’ve made few missteps somewhere to get here.”

“You want me to get you out again?”

“Just get me out, John.” Alice hangs up.

 

John does the same exact thing he did when he first broke Alice out of Bethlem. He visits her—she’s been stripped of whatever travelling clothes she had when she arrived in London again, wearing her blue jumpsuit—and gives her coded messages about sneaking out of the hospital. He leaves. She waits outside the hospital’s walls, and he throws out an apple with a keycard he swiped from a Bethlem attendant. An hour later, Alice leaves Bethlem.

 

That evening Alice shows up in John’s flat the way she usually does—breaking in, unannounced. She’s helping herself to a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon she picked up at a wine store en route to John’s. 

“Alice, you shouldn’t be here,” John says as he walks into his flat. 

“I know. But it’s been so long, John.”

“You’re not supposed to be seeing me right now. The deal was, I break you out of Bethlem—that was the _first_ time—and you leave England without me.”

“Because you don’t want to be with me. I understand.”

“Then why are you here now?”

“I came back for you. Something you never gave me before I was in Bethlem. Something I couldn’t give you because I thought Zoe would stay with you. And once I get it, I’ll leave.”

John sits beside Alice. “What is it, Alice?”

Alice kisses John. John pulls away. “No, Alice.”

“Why not?”

John looks at her.

“You don’t know, do you, John? You may as well consummate this, since we know how this is going to end.” 

“If I didn’t have to”—

“You’ve picked your job over me. Let it go.” 

Alice and John kiss. He unbuttons her top; she takes off his jacket. Piece by piece they strip the clothing off their bodies until they are naked. John rolls on his back, putting Alice on top of him. She leans in and kisses him as he moves his hands up and down her body. John moves away Alice’s red hair and kisses and licks her neck. Alice, in turn, kisses and nibbles John’s chest, moving her hands up and down his body. 

When Alice feels the start of John’s erection, she strokes his cock with her right hand until he’s erect. He murmurs as he feels the blood rushing to his cock. With her left hand she’s fingering herself, helping out her attraction to his rising cock. 

Alice slides a condom on John’s cock when he’s fully erect. She straddles and rides him. She starts off slow, gasping as she starts sliding up and down. John wets a finger and starts stroking her clit. He starts moaning as well. 

Alice keeps riding John until her legs gets tired. She slides off of him, straightens out her legs, and slides onto him again. She kisses and nibbles John’s chest, occasionally letting off a moan. A sex flush is all over her body.

Alice comes first, her legs shaking beside John’s. “Fuck, John,” she cries out as she’s coming. She slides off of him and puts her mouth on John’s cock. Alice sucks him until John groans and comes in the condom. He stands up, takes off the condom, ties it up and throws it away.  
The two sleep on the couch. John strokes Alice’s hair. They are in heaven. 

When John wakes up, Alice and her Cabernet Sauvignon are gone. Alice got what she came for. She’s gone.

 

Two weeks later John gets a postcard. It’s the interior of an abandoned building in Madrid. The back of the postcard reads:

_Got bored in Madrid. I’ve taken up urban exploration. The locals said I’d like it more than going to Museo del Prado for the fifth time. I snapped a few pictures of the insides of abandoned buildings and sent you one._

_I know you told me I can’t come back, but I’d like to. Once a month, as long as I’m in Europe. I’ll be careful next time. Please?_

_Zoe_

John sighs. He pulls out a piece of paper and writes:

_Dear Zoe,_

_You can come back. But if you can’t reach me, don’t expect me to find you next time. Come straight to my place. Duty free shops are your friend._

_John_


End file.
